The above protocol required a capsule formulation for Testolactone containing 500mg of the drug. For a capsule, 500mg powder constitutes a substantial amount of bulk and obviously does not leave much room for the modification of powder characteristics such as flow or compressibility required for encapsulation process. Earlier PDS used mixture of powder and crystalline testolactone to acquire the desired powder characteristics. However, without crystalline form, plain powder was difficult to encapsulate. In order to modify the powder without increasing the bulk, a wet granulation process using alcoholic solution of polyvinyl pyrollidone (PVP) was utilized to densify the material, improve its flow and disintegration time. Heat stability of the drug was taken into account since the wet granulation process usually requires a drying step. An alcoholic rather than aqueous solution was used since alcohol acted as a binder because the drug was readily soluble in it. Thus a very small quantity of PVP was needed to achieve the desired granulation without much increase in the bulk. Granulation provided the powder with good flow and compression characteristics and plugs with improved disintegration were obtained.